


Birthday Suprises

by Bugheadjonesiii



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthday, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Pregnancy, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheadjonesiii/pseuds/Bugheadjonesiii
Summary: It has been 6 years since Jugheads birthday fiasco and Betty is still feeling guilty. Will this birthday full of surprises make it up to him or just leave him disappointed?





	Birthday Suprises

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to @jugandbettsdetectiveagency for reading this through and encouraging me to write it in the first place. Also huge shout out to @malmo722 for giving me the courage to post it on here :-) hope you guys like it.

It had been six years since the disaster some may call a ‘birthday party’ and Betty was still feeling guilty. Not that Jughead had made it any easier for her; it was the casual snide comments, and she knew those comments meant no harm but they weighed on her. It had been their first birthday as a couple and it hadn’t gone at all as planned. They had gotten to know each other much better since then and had been through so much, together. Together, Betty and Jughead moved away from Riverdale and have never looked back. The pair attended Boston University and lived in an apartment right in the heart of the city. And while Betty and Jughead had their share of hardships, they always managed to come out stronger. Betty snapped out of her reverie as the bell atop the door of a local coffee shop, where she was currently employed, jingled. It had been a relatively slow day and she was eager to see her best friend, Anna, walk through the door. Jughead’s birthday was tomorrow and she knew she would need a little help putting the finishing touches on the perfect day she had planned.

“How have you guys lived in this state for four years and never managed to go to the Cape?” Anna asked with an amused lilt in her tone.

“I really don’t know” Betty said, slightly embarrassed. She had always made a point to see as much of the state as possible, but every time they had made an effort to go something came up. “Thank you so much again for watching Hot Dog – none of this would have been possible without you,” Betty smiled in appreciation.

“Don’t mention it; that mutt is really starting to grow on me.”

The pair spent the next several hours putting the finishing touches on the plans while Betty helped the few customers that came in.

“If Jughead doesn’t fuck you senseless when you get home then there is something seriously wrong with that boy.” A crimson tint came over Betty as she hit her friend with the dish towel, trying to hush her friend as the few customers left looked up at the pair with mild disgust.

When Betty got home from work Jughead was already asleep and she crawled into bed next to him, smiling as she saw his own smile crawl across his face from the contact.

Betty had always had trouble sleeping but tonight was different. She was running through millions of scenarios in her mind, of what could go wrong, and her mind always drifted back to that dreadful birthday six years ago. Was she trying so hard to make this birthday perfect that she was just heading straight for the same problems they faced all those years ago? By the time she finally drifted to sleep she knew she only had a couple hours until her alarm went off.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

It felt like a train had hit her as she stared at the screen with a mixture of sadness and frustration. However, she soon realized that today was the day – Jughead’s birthday. She decided to skip her morning run to make him the perfect breakfast; burgers, fries, and a milkshake. Sure, it wasn’t a traditional breakfast but she was sure he would love it. When she was finally done, she put a candle in the burger just to make it extra cliché. She was surprised Jughead hadn’t woken up already but she also knew that boy slept like a rock. Betty opened the door to their room quietly and put the tray on the bedside table. She really hated to wake him but she knew if they were going to get through all the things she had planned he needed to wake up soon. She crawled up to Jughead and started peppering kisses all over his body. This would surely wake him up, she thought. His eyelashes started to flutter as he blinked his eyes open, a smile creeping across his face

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” he mumbled sleepily as she continued to kiss him, making her way up to his lips.

“I think you know what day it is,” Betty reminded him as he took a pillow and covered his face. This was still not his favorite day, but Betty was always determined to make it his favorite.

Betty took this opportunity to perch the TV tray in front of him and watched his eyes grow in a childlike excitement. Jughead inhaled his food and when Betty gave him and amused smirk he fired back, “what I am still a growing boy!” and Betty couldn’t help but laugh. Oh, how he loved that laugh. He didn’t think he would ever be able to get over how that laugh made his heart skip a beat and filled his usually moody persona with pure happiness and joy.

“Hurry up we have a full day ahead of us!” Betty said with a huge grin on her face. Jughead was dragging his feet, being over-the-top melodramatic, when Betty slapped his ass and said she would be waiting for him in the car. Jughead would never admit it but he hated not being with her even if she was just waiting for him to go to her. What had this girl turned him into?

When Jughead finally got to the car Betty was dancing like no one was watching and listening to her favorite song. Jughead stood outside the car watching her for a bit longer, wondering how on earth it was possible to be so in love with a single human being. Commitment had always scared him, since he was used to being let down, but with Betty it was different. He found himself wanting more and never having second thoughts. As he plopped down into the passenger seat he looked to his excited girlfriend.

“What do you have planned for us today?” he said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

She kissed his cheek, deciding to ignore his tone. “It’s a surprise, you will just have to wait and see.”

“We both know how well that turned out,” Jughead muttered under his breath so Betty couldn’t hear, or so he thought.

Jughead’s little side comment made all the apprehension that had kept her up come bubbling to the surface. She tried her best to shake it off, turning on a playlist she had made especially for Jughead many years ago. As they were driving, Betty could see Jughead was slightly uncomfortable. She entwined her fingers with his over the console, allowing herself a small smile as she saw much of his tension in his frame melt away.

When they finally reached their destination, Jughead looked at Betty with a slightly puzzled expression. 

 

Jughead had never seen the ocean and Betty wanted that to change. It was not tourist season so they had the beach to themselves, the two of them snuggling beneath a blanket as Betty read Jughead some sections of his favorite books. They sat like that for some time, feeling like there was no one else in the world, totally content. Betty convinced Jughead to put his feet in the water as she set up a beach picnic for the two of them. When they finished their lunches, they wrote sweet nothings into the sand only to see them erased by the cold ocean water. Betty continued showing Jughead all around the cape until they reached the main event. They pulled up to the Wellfleet drive in, a cape cod staple, and Betty saw Jughead’s eyes light up like a kid in a candy store as he saw the titles Rebel Without a Cause and Rear Window illuminated on the sign in front of him.

 

“Betts, what is this?”

“I know how much you loved the drive in back home so I wanted to do something extra special for your birthday.” His eyes grew frantic with excitement and love and Betty couldn’t have been happier.

“Betty, this has already been the best birthday of my entire life you really didn’t have to do all this. I would have been happy just lying around in bed all day with you, like we usually do.”

“I know. But I wanted to make this birthday extra memorable,” Betty said as Jughead planted a firm kiss on her lips.

As the pair watched the movies from the back of Betty’s truck, snuggled up like they had been on the beach, Betty looked to her boyfriend. He was extremely focused on the movie and she could see all the apprehension and annoyance from earlier had been washed away with the ocean.

When the credits were about to roll on the second film Jughead started to pack up. Betty’s voice, however, brought his attention back to the screen. He was very perplexed as he saw Betty and Hot Dog appear on the screen before him.

“Happy birthday, Juggie! I know you are probably very confused by what is going on right now but if you pay attention for a few more minutes I am sure it will be worth your while.” Jughead looked to Betty, more confused than ever, only to have their beloved dog run and jump onto the bed of the truck, assaulting them both with kisses.

“Hey, buddy! What are you doing here?” Jughead said, scratching his dog all over. When he finally made his way up to the dog’s collar he noticed that there was something attached to the collar. “What have you got here, bud?” he asked playfully as Betty’s eyes grew with excitement.

As Jughead opened the long box he realized what it was, the white stick nestled in tissue paper with a pink plus prominently displayed on top. Jughead’s jaw dropped as he looked at Betty with bewildered expression.

“Is this real? Are we really…?” Betty cut him off with a hug, nodding into his shoulder.

“I’m about 12 weeks along. You aren’t mad are you? I know this throws a wrench in our master plan–” This time it was Jughead who cut Betty off with a passionate kiss, filled with every ounce of his love.

“Betty… this is the best news ever. We are going to be a family!” He dropped his forehead to hers. “This is by far the best birthday I have ever had” he whispered as he laid his hand over Betty’s stomach.

They sat for what felt like hours before Jughead spoke. “How did you get Hot Dog here?”

“Anna was watching him for the day, for your birthday extravaganza. When I told her about the plans she had the perfect idea to have Hot Dog be the one to tell you so she came in her car for the movies with this guy in tow.” Betty rubbed Hot Dog’s ears before pointing over to the only other car in the place where Anna was waving. She jogged over to the trio, soon to be quartet, and was looking pleased.

“I know you guys probably have a lot to talk about so I am going to take Hot Dog home for the evening,” she said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively as both Jughead and Betty rolled their eyes and were slightly flush. “See you guys on Monday” Anna waved at the pair as she headed to her car, Hot Dog in tow.

Jughead looked to Betty, a mischievous grin on his face. “Want to get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
